


Life Lessons

by thetransgirlwhoneverwas



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetransgirlwhoneverwas/pseuds/thetransgirlwhoneverwas
Summary: Narvin is facing death, and for the first time in his long life, he is truly afraid of it.





	Life Lessons

Coordinator Narvin had never done so much physical exercise in his life, and as he ran as fast as he could towards the stack of boxes in front of him and dove gracelessly behind what meagre cover there was as staser fire soared around him, he resolved to avoid doing any more for the rest of eternity. Taking a much needed breath, he leaned back against the container and sighed in mixed relief and exhaustion.  
“No luck, then?” asked the ever refined and somewhat condescending voice from beside him. Narvin turned to reply to Braxiatel, who sat next to him, cool as anything, and apparently unconcerned about the mechanical Chancellery Guard that this particular Gallifrey’s Lord President Andred had sent to kill them.  
“Would it hurt you so much to show any sense of urgency?” Narvin demanded, already in no mood to tolerate Braxiatel’s particular brand of arrogance.  
“Oh, there isn’t too much to worry about Narvin,” Braxiatel continued, betraying no hint of the panic that Narvin hoped he hasn’t alone in feeling. “Surely our esteemed Lady President and her bodyguard will find a way out of this mess, as they always do.”  
“Do you actually have any will of your own, or do you simply exist purely to brownnose Lady Romana?” he knew this was a bad time for this argument, but the stress of the situation was not calming Narvin.  
“You couldn’t begin to imagine what I do when I’m not cleaning up your messes!” Braxiatel retorted, clearly offended by the remark, before calming himself. “You should have more faith in the Lady. She always comes through, does she not?”  
“And what if she doesn’t this time? We would most definitely die here!”  
“Fine then! Die! Hopefully your next regeneration will be more agreeable than this one!” Braxiatel snapped.  
“I don’t see that happening Braxiatel! I can’t regenerate!” Narvin snapped harder, instantly regretting it.  
Braxiatel raised his eyebrows.  
Narvin sighed, somewhere between angry and weary. “That first Gallifrey we went to...they...they took my regenerations from me. I...don’t know how many I have left, but it could very well be none at all.”  
Braxiatel said nothing, and Narvin sat still for a few seconds before growing suspicious. When he finally brought up the courage to look back at him, Braxiatel had his brow furrowed, his eyes staring at nothing, and Narvin could see he was deep in consideration. No, he thought, he wasn’t considering. Recalculating.  
“Narvin,” he started. “I have a plan. What I need you to do, is-”  
“No,” Narvin interrupted.  
“Excuse me?”  
“I’ve known you too long and too well, Braxiatel,” proud as he was of his ability to regulate it, Narvin’s emotional reservoir was well and truly open now. “I know how you see the mortal beings you think are below you. I may not be one of you almighty immortals anymore” - Braxiatel could practically taste the sarcasm - “but I will not be a sacrificial pawn in some game of strategy only you are playing!”  
“What a perfect time for your pontificating!” Braxiatel responded with equal sarcasm. “You yourself have lied, cheated and manipulated others your entire life! How quickly your sense of morality rears its head when it’s you on the gameboard!”  
“You’re right, of course!” Narvin wasn’t thinking very hard about what he was saying, but this was the rare scenario he didn’t want to. “I have done exactly what you accuse me of. The difference between you and I, though, is that I have spent the past Rassilon knows how long doing everything I can to make amends!”  
“Narvin-”  
“I know very well I can never rectify my sins, but I at least put effort into doing whatever I can to start, instead of making endless excuses for myself like you do!”  
“Narvin!” Braxiatel had to shout to get his attention. He stood, his head clear above the cover provided by the containers, and pointed outwards.  
Narvin stood tentatively, and looked where Braxiatel was pointing at the lifeless husks of the robotic Chancellery Guard strewn around them.  
“Whatever Romana and Leela did, it certainly seems to have worked,” Braxiatel observed, his demeanor back to being endlessly cool and aloof.  
“Braxiatel-” Narvin started, but Braxiatel cut him off.  
“Please don’t beg for my silence after that outburst, Narvin. Even you have more dignity than that.”  
Braxiatel started to walk away for a few seconds, but to Narvin’s surprise, he stopped and spoke one last time.  
“I am hurt by your opinion of me Narvin, truly. I had hoped you thought better of me. But, for your sake, I will not tell Romana or Leela what you told me here today. Let us both hope it never becomes relevant in the future.”  
With that, he left. Narvin stood in silence for a minute, breathed deeply, and followed.


End file.
